


Felix Month Day 3: Boredom

by xjunelyn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Felix July, Felix Month, Fluff, Oneshot, Sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xjunelyn/pseuds/xjunelyn
Summary: Felix is bored on a Saturday.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 201





	Felix Month Day 3: Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> This is something old I posted to Tumblr for Felix Month back in July ! I never posted it here, and now that the Felinette Chronicles r over, I figured hey, why not ?  
> This is something separate from the Felinette Chronicles, but it has the same characterization for Felix and Marinette, so it's like a nice little bonus. Enjoy !

Felix weaved his way through hordes of admirers, grunting at the inconvenience. Why he chose this park, he’ll never know; perhaps a lapse in memory, forgetting that his cousin’s photoshoots often took place here. All he knew was that he finished all of his assignments for the weekend, it was a beautiful day out, and if he stayed in the estate a moment longer, he’d completely lose his mind.

Shit. His cousin, well-intentioned and dreadfully ignorant, just waved at him. Now half the crowd turned towards him, eyes filled with that distinct lust reserved only for “celebrities.” What an absolute inconvenience. He scanned the crowd for the easiest way out, and found it when his eyes landed on his raven-haired classmate.

“Marinette! Ah, there you are. I’ve been searching for you everywhere. You must be suffocating in this crowd; let me escort you out of here.” He held his hand out to her, and dazed, she took it. The crowd parted slightly to let them out, leaving tons of girls squealing about Felix’s “new girlfriend” and one confused Adrien behind.

“Is this an Agreste thing?” Marinette teased. “Stealing me away from my Saturday and using me to fend off crazed fans?”

“My sincerest apologies; I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

Marinette’s expression dropped. “Hey, it’s okay! I was just messing around. I’d love to spend my Saturday with you.”

Felix coughed. “Oh, w-would you now?”

Looking down at their still-intertwined hands, she gave his a squeeze. “Yes, I would. Now, where are you taking me? Can’t just sweep a girl off her feet with nothing to show for it.”

“I thought you said my company was enough for you.”

“I said I’d love to spend my Saturday with you; I didn’t say under what circumstances.” She stuck her tongue out at him and giggled. “So, how do you intend to woo me today?”

He met her with a flat expression. “Never mind, I’m dropping you back off at the patisserie.”

“No! Please!” She scooted up close to him, pressing their arms together and resting her head against his shoulder. “Let’s hang out today, seriously. We never do outside of school.” Realizing she was still holding the position and taking in Felix’s red face, she pulled away from him, looking in the opposite direction. “Only if you really want to.”

He waited until she brought her gaze back up to him to speak. “Of course I want to…” He leaned into her now, face inches away from hers. “I mean, how else would I avoid the mob?” He smirked when his words caught up to her, snapping her out of her blushing haze and leaving her with a pout.

“You little shit!” She shoved him away, finally breaking the contact of their hands. “And to think I wanted to get ice cream with you.”

“Oh, ice cream?” He delicately took her hand once more. “I was thinking more along the lines of coffee.”

“Coffee sounds good, too.”

“Well then, how about both?” He shot her a sly smile that wasn’t much different from his smirk, but somehow left her with butterflies every time. She smiled back.

“Both sounds great.“


End file.
